


Wakey Wakey

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Roman Sionis, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Fucking, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Needy roman, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Victor, Top Victor Zsasz, Wake-Up Sex, as the others in the series, but it is first thing in the morning, kinda soft for them, mentions of shower sex, once again just filth, soft, soooo, sorta - Freeform, this isn't as disgusting, victor wakes roman up by blowing him really, waking up with a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Victor would then let Roman sleep for another hour before he'd go and wake him up, which was a lengthy process in itself, you couldn't just barge in and wake him up, it was a delicate procedure which sometimes meant a gentle shake and promises of coffee and breakfast, and other days it was being woken up through the power of blowjobs; the last one always seemed to work better and was Victor's personal favourite way of waking his Boss.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, zsaszmask - Relationship
Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leetheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/gifts).



> once again just some filth  
> set before the first fic in the series but can be read as a stand alone
> 
> for Lee because he showed interest in my work before I had even started

Victor woke up before Roman as usual, carefully getting out of bed and putting on yesterdays underwear so he could do his tasks before he should wake Roman up. The man is a fucking child if he's woken too early, Victor learnt that the hard way back when they first started sleeping together, his back felt fucked after spending a whole fucking week sleeping on it; his balls felt even worse since it meant Roman also put a ban on touching him. Victor was now thankful for this routine they've found themselves in, while Roman continued to sleep, Victor could go about sorting coffee and checking emails (he's started getting really good noticing which is spam and which are actually important for the business), along with any other tasks he's been given by Roman the night before. He'd then let the other man sleep for another hour before he'd go and wake him up, which was a lengthy process in itself, you couldn't just barge in and wake him up, it was a delicate procedure which sometimes meant a gentle shake and promises of coffee and breakfast, and other days it was being woken up through the power of blowjobs; the last one always seemed to work better and was Victor's personal favourite way of waking his Boss.

He licked his lips, already knowing he wasn't going to bother with the promises bullshit, he just wanted to get his mouth on Roman, it had been a few weeks since he'd been able to do it properly, recently he'd been leaving it too long before waking Roman up and by the time he got him semi-hard, his boss had woken up. He's not complaining, he still got to blow him but it just isn't the same as having Roman completely oblivious and at his mercy, waking up only when he's so near to climax he can't figure out what the fuck was going on. 

Victor walked to Roman's room, listening for a second to listen out for any movement, when he heard none he opened the door and quietly slipped inside. Roman was laying on his back, snoring softly and totally unaware of Victor's presence, _perfect_. He still didn't stir when Victor walked closer, he gently kicked the bed, making it move, but Roman stayed asleep and Victor could barely contain his excitement but he knew he had to, if he wanted to get what he wanted then he had to remain gentle. He pulled back the covers to expose Roman's mostly naked form, the only thing he was wearing were soft silk boxers, they always looked so sexy on him but right now, Victor could only see them as another obstacle. Sighing, he climbed on the bed, his movements barely there and Roman didn't even notice the mattress bouncing softly beneath him, he was sleeping pretty deep which made it even more exciting for Victor, maybe he could do a little more than just blow him to wake him up this time.

Somnophilia was something they had discussed in the past, trying to set boundaries (turns out there are very few things Roman _won't_ do and Zsasz's list is even shorter), at first the idea terrified Roman, the idea that Zsasz would have him at his most vulnerable and he was left unable to do anything; Zsasz offered to go first, let Roman have his wicked way with him while he was asleep. There was something truly magical about be woken up at three in the morning with Roman already fucking into him, using him for his own pleasure. It only took a few more times of Roman witnessing how badly Victor shook when his orgasm hit before he gave Victor the go ahead to try it on him too, Victor may act like an animal but he wasn't one enough to simply take what he wanted from Roman without his permission.

The first time Victor woke him up that way, it was a simple blowjob, nothing too fancy just to ease his Boss into the surreal feeling of waking up so hot and sensitive, he was rewarded greatly by the way Roman panted his name as he roused from consciousness. Since then, Roman had insisted that Victor had permission to blow him or fuck him or _anything_ while he was sleeping, saying how he hadn't ever been woken up in such a way before and didn't know how he really could go back to simply being told to just 'wake up'. Victor was more than happy to comply.

Victor knelt beside Roman, running a finger up the outline of his flaccid cock, making it twitch already. He leaned down, slowly mouthing at it through the silk, loving the way it felt even smoother due to the boxers, enjoying how he was hardening just from his opened mouth kisses on his cock. Victor stopped after a few minutes, sitting up to admire the way the material now clung onto the outline of his semi, the way it was damp from his saliva so it made the contours of his dick stand out even more, making the details more noticeable; it was like a work of art. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of Roman's boxers and slowly pulled them down, eyes flitting between the flesh that's being revealed and Roman's face to make sure he hadn't woken up. Victor eased them from under him, pulling them down his thighs until he was able to get them over his feet, onto the floor and out of the way.

Roman barely even moved, he shifted ever so slightly but not enough to make Victor worried about his game finishing quickly, he watched Roman for a few moments more, watched the way his eyelids fluttered and he couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming of him, of them. His eyes moved down his body, looking at the way his lips parted with every breath, the way his chest would rise and fall, the way his fingers twitched within whatever dream he was having until he landed on the thing he had been thinking of this whole time, Roman's cock was still only half hard and Victor was pleased it hadn't softened any while he'd stopped to remove the offending item of clothing; now it was bare, Victor could feel his mouth water just at the site of Roman, and the knowledge that only he was able to do this to him.

Victor shifted on the bed, pushing Roman's thighs apart slowly so that he was able to get between them, he kneeled between his legs, picturing what he should do next and where he should start; he didn't want to wake Roman up too early but in the end he did have to wake him eventually, he just had to time it so he could have enough fun before that happened. Victor started by kissing down Roman's stomach, letting his lips linger and teeth catch, biting areas just hard enough to leave a slight redness but nothing that will last too long, Victor loved to mark his Boss but he never did it without explicit consent, being told he could fuck him while he was sleeping just wasn't good enough for Victor. He wanted Roman to wake up and feel good, not to have that feeling cut short because Victor left bruises where Roman didn't want them.

He continued to kiss his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button and nipping at his hips, Roman sighed but other than that there was no other reaction which was fine with Victor, the best was yet to come. Victor nosed his way down Roman's happy trail, breathing in the musky scent that was just Roman, he wished he could bottle it, it drove him wild and nothing could ever smell better to him than the way Roman smelt naturally. He kept going until his cheek was pressed against Roman's inner thigh, Victor's nose pressing against the base of his cock, as he did this he remembered another reason why he loved to do this while Roman was asleep; he got to worship him more without Roman becoming desperate and needy, forcing him to go faster. He nestled closer, kissing the base and enjoying the way it twitched more right in front of him, he could feel the warmth on his lips, Victor gripped his thighs pushing them further apart so that victor could lie in between them, his lips travelling further up his cock, kissing the head then dragging his tongue back down to the base.

It was an unreal feeling, making Roman hard just with his tongue, he knew it wasn't enough to get him fully hard quick enough; that would take time he didn't have, that was a job for another day when Roman felt the need to be pampered and allowed Victor to take his sweet, sweet time. Instead, once Victor reached the tip again, he opened his mouth, taking the head inside, looking up at Roman as he shifted again but still made no move to wake up. Zsasz let go of one of Roman's thighs so he could hold the base of his dick, guiding it into his mouth and moaning gently as the feeling of it filling his mouth. It was always a little awkward trying to blow someone who wasn't fully hard but there was something so addictive to Victor about feeling them swell inside his mouth, feeling the soft flesh become hard and smooth and _fuck_. Victor paused his movements for a second to calm his thoughts, he wanted to ease Roman out of sleep but if he let his mind wander too far then it would be over sooner for Victor, never mind Roman. 

Victor started moving his head ever so slightly, taking his time, his mouth watering from the taste of Roman as he sucked softly, focusing on the tip of Roman's dick, imagining how Roman would sound if he was awake right now, knowing how sensitive the head of his cock was, if he were awake he'd be mewling almost as his toes curled and he dug his heels into the mattress, his wrists bound to the headboard to stop him from being able to touch Zsasz; Zsasz moaned at the thought of it, sending vibrations through Roman who gasped softly before rubbing his face into his pillow, still unaware of what was fully going on. Victor moved his hand along the rest of Roman's cock, encouraging it to get hard which didn't take long, after every other stroke Victor would take Roman fully in his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat and then he'd slowly pull back up, his lips pressed tightly together, his tongue flat against the skin as he dragged it up, feeling the vein that was slowly throbbing under his ministrations, tasting the sweat and salt and scent that was purely Roman; the musky smell got stronger the more Victor worked him, it drove him insane.

He continued this slow routine he got himself in until Roman was completely hard and was unknowingly beginning to thrust his hips slightly into Victor's welcoming mouth. When this happened he removed his mouth, left his hand slowly jerking him so he could admire how far he'd gotten, recently, Victor's only been able to get this far before Roman would start to wake up and take over. This morning was different, Victor had managed to get his Boss hard and sweaty and subconsciously desperate for more and Zsasz couldn't wait to give it to him, to worship him the best he could before he really had to attempt to wake Roman up; even an orgasm wouldn't stop Roman being furious if he day was thrown off it's schedule and Victor really hadn't gotten this far to make it all perfect just to have it thrown in his face because Roman started his day at half past rather than nine o'clock. He'd just have to convince Roman to allow him a few hours of his day to completely adore his body.

Victor traced Roman's lips, gasping when Roman willingly took them into his mouth and sucked on them softly and Victor couldn't help but wonder if maybe Roman was dreaming of him, of them together doing exactly what Victor is doing to him now. He watched as his Boss's tongue would poke out and gently lick the pads of his finger tips, it was mesmerising but he didn't want to wake Roman with his fingers in his mouth, he wouldn't be a fan of that, so Victor regrettably removed them from his warm mouth and swiped them gently over his jaw, following the curve of his throat, pressing gently and feeling hot all over when his breathing became stuttered from the obstruction, the sound being music to Victor's ears. Victor continued his journey down Roman's body, leaving a slight trail of saliva behind him as he gently thumbed his nipples, relishing the slightly louder gasps that Roman was giving him now, before dragging his nails down his torso, his stomach, reaching his navel and leaving light red marks behind him. Roman was moving a little more by now, Victor knew he had to get a move on, he continued to slowly stroke Roman, his pace picking up slightly and he started kissing the inside of Roman's thighs; loving the way Roman twitched, his muscles tensing from the sensation.

This little game was beginning to feel a little tedious, Victor felt blessed to have Roman all to his self without Roman's nagging but he was beginning to feel desperate too. He licked up Roman's inner thigh until he reached where the skin dipped at the join, he then dragged his tongue down until he reached Roman's balls. He didn't waste any time by taking them into his mouth, his hand quickened and Roman's toes began to curl which Victor knew meant he was beginning to feel a little more aware. He made sure to give each ball equal attention, sucking on them in the way he knew Roman loved before licking down his perineum, he hadn't planned on going this far but now he was here is was only fair he got to get his mouth on Roman's ass. Victor removed his hand off Roman's cock, the sleeping man whining lowly, and pulled Roman closer towards him, lifting his hips slightly so he could reach other and grab one of his pillows to put under him, giving Victor better access to Roman's ass.

Victor kept his hands on Roman's hips, keeping his focus off his dick so he could put it all on waking Roman up with his tongue inside of him, before quickly going back to blowing him, confusing his senses; a trick Victor learnt a few months back, it was something that drove Roman wild. He started by biting at Roman's cheeks, they were so plush and Victor found it difficult to resist biting it throughout the day so why bother resisting now that he has the opportunity to bite right in front of him? He sunk his teeth in enough to satisfy him but without leaving lasting marks, even if Roman couldn't see them he'd know, Victor pressed his tongue against some of the bites, connecting them with his saliva like some reddened dot-to-dot, before moving in to press the flat of his tongue flush against Roman's hole, licking it firmly then pulling back to circle it softly with the tip. He repeated his rhythm until Roman was beginning to whine in his throat and Victor could start pushing his tongue into him.

Rimming Roman was unlike anything he had ever done before, he'd never really been bothered with foreplay before, he was content with a fuck and go at most, he wasn't a very sexual being but then he met Roman and he turned him into some sex pest and he couldn't get enough of him, he wanted his mouth on him at all times, sinking his teeth into his flesh and his tongue in his asshole. Victor's fingers dug into Roman's hips, his own hips subconsciously beginning to grind into the soft covers underneath him as he tried to chase his own release. Roman was gasping now, murmuring things that sounded a lot like Victor's name and that just made Victor work harder, tongue deeper as Roman slowly started to push back onto him. The noises were filthy, their mixed gasps and the wet sounds from Victor's mouth, it was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough.

 _"Vi...Vic?"_ That was Victor's cue to move way from his ass and put his mouth on his dick again, he swapped his tongue for a finger, Roman's asshole wet and open enough that it just slid right in, and took Roman's cock back into his mouth until it hit his throat, _"Fuck!"_ Victor hummed a reply, sending vibrations through Roman who was trying to cup the back of Victor's head with sluggish movements, his body still not awake enough to move with any coordination meaning he ended up hitting Victor a few times before he found purchase, not like Victor minded. Zsasz looked up, meeting Roman's eyes that were half lidded, he was babbling incoherent sentences as he dug his nails into the back of Victor's skull; Victor added another finger.

Victor knew that it wouldn't take long for Roman to finish, he was beginning to thrust into Zsasz's mouth, completely lost in fuck as Victor sucked him harder, swallowed him deeper, pressed his fingers relentlessly against his prostate with a practiced ease. Victor couldn't tear his eyes away from Roman's face, his mouth hung open, his eyes almost shut but it didn't matter because Zsasz knew he couldn't see anything, he was somewhere else right now and it was all because of Victor and that made him feel proud; nobody else could do this to Roman, nobody else could send him to another world before nine in the morning. 

"V... V..." Roman couldn't even get words out, he tilted his head back and held Victor's head flush to his crotch and Victor knew exactly what was coming seconds before Roman came down his throat, he swallowed him down the best he could, trying to breathe through he nose as Roman used his face to ride out his high. He let go of Victor when everything started to feel a bit too much, Victor removed his mouth and his fingers and sat up, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stared down at Roman, completely spent, panting and sweaty. Victor started fisting his own cock, quick, harsh movements, it didn't take long to finish, the image of Roman in front of him proving too much as he came into his own fist, careful not to dirty the bedding more than it already is, "Wow." Roman sighed.

"Yeah, wow," Victor laughed as he leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing a pair of their discarded underwear to wipe his hands on before dropping them back onto the floor, "It's time to wake up Boss."

"Give me a minute," Roman said, rolling over and stretching out like a cat, eyes opening slowly, "What a way to start the day, huh?"

"Thought you might appreciate it."

"You know me well Mr. Zsasz."

"I would hope so."

"It's been a while since you did that," Roman smiled lazily, another reason Victor liked to blow Roman in the morning is that it normally meant he was chilled out, "Missed it."

"I'll make sure I finger you awake more often."

"Yeah, please do," Roman yawned, "Did you have your tongue in my ass?"

"Yes." Roman smiled and shivered.

"Tell me what you did." Victor laid down in front of Roman.

"I worshipped you, kissed and caressed my way down your body," Victor ran a finger slowly up and down Roman's spine, loving the way he arched his back, "Treating you the way you deserve."

"You are very good at that."

"Then kissed your cock through your underwear, until you were hardening and the silk was damp and clinging to you," Roman shifted, "I slowly pulled them off, desperate to get to your dick but wanting to take my time, I didn't want to wake you too early." Roman hummed.

"Very considerate."

"But once you were naked I couldn't keep my hands off you, I could keep my mouth off you," Victor stopped using the pads of his finger tips and dragged his nails slowly from the nape of Roman's neck to the dip of his low back, stopping there, teasing Roman by not going any closer to his ass, "I blew you until you were fully hard and throbbing in my throat," Victor dropped his voice lower, making Roman's eyes glaze over with lust, "But it wasn't enough, I just had to get to your ass, it's so perfect, how could I not?"

"Zsasz..."

"Licking at you until I could push my way past the resistance, but you're always so welcoming for me, like you were made for me."

"Maybe _you_ were made for _me_." Roman murmured, shifting his hips into the messed up covered underneath him.

"I sure was Boss," Roman moved closer and bit at Victor's chin, whispering to him to continue, "I worked you until you were dripping, ready for more than me, that's when you started really waking up, replaced my tongue with a few fingers and took you into my throat again, letting you use me until you came." Roman groaned, bit down harder as Victor finally, _finally_ , dipped his fingers lower, down to his ass.

"I think we need a shower."

"We?"

"I don't intend to shower alone, there's a wall waiting for you to fuck me against, up for it?" Victor laughed, like Roman even needed to ask.

"Of course, Boss." Roman kissed him, filthy and hard, as they both stumbled out of bed and into the en-suite. Victor was beaming, he still had to tell the Boss that the Bertinelli diamond was ready to collect which would just improve his mood more and more; it felt like nothing could go wrong today, everything was looking up and they still hadn't had breakfast yet. He knew Dinah would be coming in for her first shift as driver at nine, but he couldn't even bring himself to care, not when he was balls deep in a needy Roman.

The day had just begun.


End file.
